You make me smile
by VivexLaxFrance
Summary: And you are wonderful, Gregory. You are wonderful and I love you.


**This was originally longer and had porn in it, but I cut it out! **

* * *

"Oui, I know mon cher, you told me zat last week."

"Did I?"

I tried to keep from smiling because this behavior was typical Gregory, he was so forgetful. "Oui, mon cher, you did."

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling. My memory is terrible, but do you know why that is?"

"Oui, you're getting old, but wizout loosing your good looks." I just looked at him, rather into him and actually smiled this time, with no need to suppress it.

"No, apart from that." A little chuckle escaped from Gregory's throat and passed through the air like a butterfly. "It's because every time I look at you, my mind goes blank."

"Oh yeah?" I tried to sound cheeky, but it didn't work, we were having a special moment so it came out softly and without much inquisition.

"Yeah," Gregory smiled, looked down at my hand as he stroked my knuckles gently as though he could break them if he weren't careful. Though I knew it was within his power, he was a very strong man, even if he didn't look it. "I look at you and all thought is replaced by a smile or a laugh or perhaps both. I look at you and it's almost like I go blind, but instead I lose my memory for a second. You know what I mean?"

"Uhuh, you're influenced psychologically by my beauty and you feelings for me, which I 'ope are strong, mon cher."

"They are darling. You are a lovely man, Christophe." He kisses me with such tenderness that I feel myself shiver.

"And you are wonderful, Gregory. You are wonderful and I love you."

"You do?" My face turned red as his blue eyes cast down, looking at neither me, nor my hand.

"I'm sorry, mon cher. Zat just popped out." I put my hand to my mouth in embarrassment and looked in the same direction that his eyes were looking.

"But is it true? Christophe, do you really love me?"

"Oui, eet iz true."

I reached out my hands for his, as they sat crossed upon his thigh. When I grab them he jumped slightly and rapped his delicate fingers upon mine with his usual affection. "Thank you, I'm really shocked but happy too darling."

"I am 'appy and slightly embarrassed too."

"I'm really not sure how to react, darling. I'm stunned."

"Reaction doesn't require thoughts, Gregory, eet requires feeling." I closed my eyes for a small, yet everlasting, second before opening them and saying, "What do you feel?"

"I don't know, I care about you so much, darling, I do. But I don't know if you I love you or if I adore you."

"Don't theenk about eet! Just feel eet!"

"Christophe, I adore you, you are amazing. You are special to me. I feel very fond of you."

"As I do you, my love. As I do you."

"Oh come here Christophe, give us a big hug."

I felt like I was flying as I moved him into my arms, letting him wrap his arms around my neck as though I was a lifeguard. I didn't want to let go of him. I loved the British bitch to much. I needed to make sure he knew it, without words all the time. As they say actions speak louder than words and I tried to prove that by hugging him so tight.

I whispered into his ear during our long embrace words that I have seen spoken many times, but I have taken for granted. I said with all of my love, "I never want to lose you."

Then when I heard Gregory whisper into my ears these words, "I don't want to lose you either darling." I closed my eyes and felt the water that had filled up in there rush out, flood down my cheeks and wet Gregory's dress shirt.

He didn't seem to mind this because he didn't say anything about it. But I still felt slightly embarrassed, Ze Mole the feared mercenary crying on Gregory's shoulder for the first time.

"Oh Christophe, I adore you darling. But let's not make this the longest hug in the world, yeah?" The soft chuckle came forth again, this time right by my ear, but it still sounded so delicate.

We ended the hug slowly, Gregory pulled away first. His eyes looked slightly red where he may have been about to cry. This made me smile inwardly.

"So is there anything I've forgotten about, darling?"

I laughed and just said, "ow would I know, I'm not psychic, but I do theenk we'd better get some sleep now, mon cher."

"And you say you're not psychic, I was thinking the same thing."

I smiled. "No you weren't zat just your dirty mind started working again."

"I'm dirty?"

"Oui, you are honey. And I love eet! Be dirty with me, mon cher!"

He moved one of his hands over my crotch and down my leg then back up again to my crotch where he rests it. A triumphant grin is spread right across his face like. "Is this dirty enough, darling?"

"Not nearly sexy enough take eet out."


End file.
